<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Your Spell by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846446">Under Your Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "shower" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Your Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "shower" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bathroom at Alex’s is more convenient Aside from being bigger than a shoebox, it’s rigged with gear that makes it easier for Alex to shower without having to rely on his prosthetic. Michael’s a fan of the wide glass walk-in Alex had installed not long after buying the house, which means if he wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of running water, joining Alex is a no brainer. </p><p>Michael has only recently started sleeping over at Alex’s. They’re both more comfortable here and there’s some painful memories to contend with at his Airstream. It takes Michael a second to register the sound the shower, the empty space beside him. The daylight is new, just past dawn. Michael could roll over, get another few hours of sleep before starting the day but he gets to his feet instead. </p><p>Michael sheds his t-shirt and underwear, leaving a trail behind him. He has a few of his things here these days, a place he didn’t think he and Alex would ever reach. He stands in the doorway, breathing in the steam and the scent of Alex’s favorite soap, taking a rare second to just look. </p><p>Alex has his back to him, head tilted, eyes closed. Alex’s scars are many and varied. Michael has spent the last few months re-learning the old ones and cataloging the new. He’s beautiful. Michael used to think of Alex’s beauty being in spite of the proof of trauma and pain on his body. He knows better now.</p><p>They’ve reached a place of ease. They don’t tiptoe around each other. “Morning,” Michael says as he steps into the shower. </p><p>Alex turns, his back to the spray. The smile he gives Michael - soft and sleepy and private - lights him up from the inside out. Michael was in love with a different Alex once. Falling in love again with this quieter, more cautious Alex has changed Michael in ways he’s still grasping. </p><p>“Morning,” Alex replies. His voice is husky from sleep, low and fond. He shifts his weight, making room for Michael. </p><p>Michael reaches for him, easing him against the wall. He wraps an arm around Alex’s waist and braces them. Against him, Alex is slick, overheated and half hard. He shifts until his shoulders hit the wall and lifts his chin. </p><p>Alex’s mouth is cool, the taste toothpaste still lingering on his tongue. “I thought you were sleeping,” Alex mumbles breathlessly when Michael slows the kiss to a pause. </p><p>Michael ducks his head and presses a kiss to Alex’s s shoulder, humming as Alex arches into him. “I was,” he agrees. He reaches between them, wraps a wet palm around Alex. “This is more fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I'm on <a href="https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>